


Golden Makango

by Lirillith



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Courting Rituals, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: When she fell in love with Gundam, Sonia assumed that catching the golden makango required for a royal betrothal would be easy.  Gundam had his own ideas about how to approach the ritual.





	Golden Makango

"Tanaka-san, this will be so easy! All we must do is catch a single golden makango, and we can be married! I didn't even think of all the perks of falling in love with you!"

"Easy, indeed," Gundam agreed. "Almost... _too_ easy."

"No, Tanaka-san, don't underestimate the makango! I know you're good with all animals, but they are wily, elusive, and very, very aggressive. And golden makango are very rare! I'm not complaining about a lack of challenge. I'm just pleased that a difficult task will be so much easier than I expected."

"But you have trained for this all your life, you told me."

"Well, yes."

"And I am Tanaka Gundam, Supreme Overlord of Ice, Crown Prince of the Sixth Hell, and Master of Beasts! For the two of us, this will be trivial!" 

"That's what I'm hoping!" 

"Therefore... I propose a competition." 

"What?"

 

When she was younger, Sonia had always suspected she would be on her own in her makango hunt. After all, she wanted to be educated abroad — even before she was invited to Hope's Peak Academy, she had pestered her parents to send her to school in Japan — and so her intended, if she met him at school, was likely to have no experience in makango hunting. Even if she married someone from Novoselic, they wouldn't be trained in seeking a golden makango.

But she'd assumed she'd at least have her fiancé along for the ride, even if she did all the work.

Now, here she was, knee-deep in cold water, trying to untangle her net from some underbrush. If Gundam hadn't been so dead-set on an exciting challenge, they could be on their way home by now, with a makango riding on his shoulder like a large and terrifying hamster. But noooo, it had to be a competition, even though there was no question that he would win. 

Was this the point of a makango hunt? To weed out unsuitable couples by making them break up over their makango-related resentments? After everything they'd been through together, how could he just leave her like this? She was not going to give up, but she was angry, and miserable, and it just made it worse that she couldn't give him a piece of her mind right now. 

She saw a flash of gold in the underbrush, and she splashed after it, onto dry land. Her shoes squelched, but the makango was climbing a tree, and that let her close the distance. "Got you!" she shouted, slamming her net over the trunk. The makango screeched and tried to spring at her, but that just tangled it in the net. She hurriedly slung the cage off of her back — she'd had it all set up, at her earlier spot, before it had bitten her arm, spooked, and run into the swamp — and shoved the net into the cage. The door didn't quite latch properly, but maybe she could hold it shut like this on her way home?

She made it back to the trail that way, but the makango was thrashing and fighting and making her life far too difficult. This was not going to work until she got the net out of the cage, and she was afraid that if she did, she'd lose the makango.

And then she heard... hooves? She turned toward the noise, half-expecting to see Gundam riding up to her on a white horse.

But leave it to Gundam Tanaka to surprise her. He was riding a moose.

"Tanaka-san!" she exclaimed. No matter how frustrated she might be with this infuriating man, she couldn't help being happy to see him. "As you can see, I have captured a makango of my own!" It lunged, and she narrowly slammed the cage door shut. "Mostly," she added.

"I see that! I had utmost faith in you, Lady of Darkness!" He laughed loudly. "Shall we make an exchange?"

 _His_ makango, of course, was riding around his shoulders like an extravagant scarf. "If you wish," she said, graciously, as if her makango wasn't trying to claw its way out through stainless steel bars. She held the cage up to him — the moose didn't even shy away from her — and it calmed down the moment he laid hands on the bars. Of course it did! His own makango flowed down his arm and onto her hand, then up her arm. The claws itched a bit, but once it got settled on her shoulders it was a welcome source of heat. Maybe she could train it to warm her feet. 

"I see yours has gotten itself tangled up," he said. 

"It's a troublesome little thing," she said.

"Shhh, shhh. There, there," he clucked, extricating the makango from both cage and net. "Much better," he added. "Have you tasted royal blood, you naughty thing? Have you? Well don't get used to it." 

"Yes, this was _significantly_ more difficult for me than it was for you." 

"But this way, we can make an even exchange of dread beasts! What better way to begin our lives together?" He dismounted from the moose, tucking his makango into his pocket. "Come, my lady. Our steed will carry us both down the mountain."

**Author's Note:**

> What's a makango? Do they have moose in Novoselic? Does it matter? This is Dangan Ronpa!


End file.
